Leia's new master (Fan fiction)
It had been twelve years since Jabba had been killed by a mysterious stranger. Leia and all of the other of Jabba's previous slaves were suffering. Jabba's entire palace was torn down and replaced with a giant tower that could be seen from space. None of the slaves knew just how the stranger had so much wealth. After killing Jabba the stranger quickly took over the entire galaxy in 1 day. The stranger whipped the slaves when they didn't obey and even when they did. All the slaves were forced to wear shock collars. Every time someone tried to kill the stranger he just stopped the attack before it was even launched. Some of the slaves even wondered of the stranger could see the future. Later they saw the stranger choke someone to death without grabbing the person and knew he was force sensitive. One day he whipped a Leia till here whole back was red with blood. The stranger was always dressed in completely black and red armor with a black cape on the back. He wore a mask that no one knew what was behind. The slaves wore extremely revealing costumes. The costume Leia wore didn't have anything to cover her butt, but there was lassha silk to cover the front and back. Her breasts were covered only by a thin rope. Her back was completely bare with out anything to connect the pieces of her costume. Day 1 "Leia come to my personal chambers." Boomed the speaker repeating the voice of the stranger that had killed Jabba. Leia went to the stranger's personal chambers which used to be Jabba's. "Get against the wall slave." said the stranger. "Yes master." Leia said. Leia then heard the electricity of an electro-whip activate. Leia then felt a sharp sting in here back followed quickly by another. This continued for 5 hours until the stranger stopped and then activated Leia's shock collar on its highest setting. Leia continued being shocked for 5 hours. "Go back to your filth heap you call your room." said the stranger. Leia then heard the speaker call for the other slaves one at a time. 2 hours later after all the slaves had recieved their daily beatings. They were all called into the audience chamber. The stranger then told them who he was. He was Demander the most feared and powerful sith ever, and also Jabba's biggest rival. He then told all of them except Leia to leave. Demander then told Leia to take off her clothes. Leia then took her clothes off then Demander knocked her out and turned into mist and entered Leia and explored her inside and then went to her brain and made it so that she would obey him no matter what. Demander then exited Leia's body and then did the same thing to all the other slaves. Day 2 Demander called Leia into his personal chambers. "Why was I called here master?" Leia asked. "We are going to be going into to town and I need a slave to show off to people." said Demander. "Before we go put this chain onto your shock collar." Demander told Leia. "Yes master." Leia replied. When they went into town Demander was on a miniature sail barge while Leia was walking. Demander went to purchase a shipment of slaves that had just arrived. Demander purchased the shipment then went back to the palace. Demander decided to have Leia with him for the entire day. When Demander threw his weekly party he had Leia be the entertainment. At the end of the song and after everyone left Demander went to his chambers with Leia. Demander then told Leia to dance for him. Leia danced and then Demander yanked Leia's chain. Leia knew what he wanted and she took off her costume. Demander then penetrated Leia much like how Jabba used too. However he did it without touching Leia. He thrusted inside Leia so quick and so hard that the only thing Leia felt was pain. Leia passed out and was dragged back to her room. Day 15 Demander called one of his zeltron slaves into his personal chambers. "You called for me master." said the slave. "Yes I am going into town and it is your turn to come with me." Demander said. "Put the chain on your shock collar." Demander said. "Yes master." replied the zeltron. Demander was once again on a mini sail barge while the zeltron was walking. However this time Demander shocked the zeltron after every four steps she took. Demander went to get a whole cruiser full of female zeltron slaves. "Slave get down on to your hand and knees." Demander yelled. "Yes master." replied the slave. After picking up the shipment of slaves Demander shocked the zeltron slave he had chained to his mini sail barge along the entire way back to the tower. When Demander got back to the tower he sent the zeltron to get Leia. Demander then had Leia be the entertainment for his daily party. After the party Demander ordered everyone else but Leia out. Demander then had Leia entertain him. After being entertained Demander shocked Leia on the highest level for the shock collar, while whipping her with the electro whip. After a while Demander stopped shocking Leia with the collar and whipping her and began shocking Leia with a blast of red force lightning. After shocking Leia, Demander force chocked Leia. Demander then sent Leia back to her quarters. 9 Years Later Darth jar jar had expanded his tower and gained many more slaves. Darth jar jar then called Leia into his quarters. Leia arrived and noticed that the room was completely dark. Darth jar jar then dropped from the ceiling. "Why did you call me master?" Leia asked. "The guests have been upset with you lately." Darth jar jar replied. "Why is that master I do exactly what they want me to do when I am alone with them?" Leia asked . "Simple they don't like it when you aren't around then and you don't do what they like. They want to see your breasts lick your pussy extra when ever they see you. So I have decided that you costume shall now only have the laasha silk covering the front and back of your but." Demander replied. Demander then tore off the top part of Leia's costume. Darth jar jar then had his favorite female zeltron slave remove her costume and put on the top part of Leia's old costume (The costume described in the first paragraph.) and had her remove any thing that covers the botom of her butt and cover the front and back of her butt with. Darth jar jar then made the female zeltron he gave Leia's old costume to his favorite and kept her on a short leash. 2 Days Later Darth jar jar had his favorite slave be the entertainment for every night. He didn't let anyone else share his favorite. Demander always kept his favorite with him. "Release the pheremones your species has." Darth jar jar told his favorite. Demander's favorite then began releasing the pheremones the zeltrons have while continueing to privately entertain Darth jar jar. Darth jar jar then began pulling his favorite closer to him. Darth jar jar then told her to stop dancing and come to him. The zeltron then did as she was told and came up to Demander. Demander then pushed a button and his bed then transformed into his mini sail barge. Demander then chained the end of the zeltron's collar to the sail barge. " Continue releasing your pheromones." Demander told his slave. She continued releasing the pheromones. Demander then after having gone into town to execute a rebellion that didn't even last a minute went back to his room. "Begin dancing and release all the pheromones you can." Darth jar jar ordered. The zeltron then released every single last pheromone she could and then Demander yanked her towards him. "Strip off your costume." Demander yelled. "Yes master." she replied. Darth jar jar then forced his slave onto him and entered her slowly and powerfully. Darth jar jar slave enjoyed every second and eventually passed out. Later that Day Darth jar jar then made a business deal to aquire more slave. "There is no way I am giving you a whole planet full of slaves at one time." the slave trader yelled. "You will because I am the Emperor I always get what I want." Demander yelled back. "I know you are the emperor but" the slave trader started but stopped as he saw a stern look in Demander's eyes and saw the slave with him casually brushing her leg and brushing the laasha silk away. "Of course Emperor." the slave trader said. "Ah it is good being in charge." Darth jar jar said out loud to himself. "Time for the daily punishments." Demander told his slave. Demander and his slave then went to his quarters. Darth jar jar then whipped the slave until she was all red. Darth jar jar then shocked her on a setting on the shock collar so high Demander only did it for three seconds. Darth jar jar then went onto his bed and ordered his slave to lay on it with him. After finishing all of the other things on his schedule Darth jar jar then yanked on the chain of his slave. She didn't do anything. Demander then pulled harder and it choked her and Darth jar jar knew she was enjoying it. She then stripped off her costume and got ready for something extremely special. 2 years later Lea come right know he said to my room yes master my guest are yet again sad with you why i am doing what they say they can see my breasts they want you to be stripped full when they see you every time so the he order for lea to strip you are not to where anything that covers your body ever again yes master also from now on you must sleep with the other guests and let the do anything to you like rape you and make you suck there dick anything if you do not listen you will be punished know your first appoint is with Kardalo a wealthy man now go Later that day UH UH Lia was binged raped by Kardlao no please as he stopped know start sucking my dick slave know yes master uh said Kardalo delighted stop you are demised slave as she walked naked threw the party the men whistle slapping her ass, one man grabbed liea and put her on his lap lying down he started to lick her pussy she started to cry noooooo 1 week later Demander and his gaurds took liea and more slaves to the pleasure slave market, then the gaurd said strip look sexy slave no one will buy you if you dont she agreed then a man came is this slave for sale yes how much 150000 credits but she is worth it men pay 100 of thousands to be with her for one night the man